vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Axel= |-|Lea= Summary Originally known as Lea before losing his heart the day Radiant Garden fell into darkness, Axel is Organization XIII's eighth member who was assigned as Roxas's caretaker. But Axel's time with Roxas and Sora, whom he encountered while at Castle Oblivion, left an impression on him and became friends with Roxas at the cost of having a falling out with Saïx, the Nobody of his former self's friend Isa. When Roxas left the Organization, Axel followed suit after a failed attempt to save his friend from Diz's plan to integrate him into Sora. Eventually, after unknowingly giving the Organization a bargaining chip in Kairi, Axel sacrifices himself to enable Sora to save her. Axel's demise leads to his restoration into Lea who eventually gains his own Keyblade. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Axel (As a Nobody), "Number Vlll: The Flurry of Dancing Flames", Lea (While having a heart) Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: About 26 (Should be around the age of Ventus) Classification: Nobody of Lea (after Birth by Sleep, when he was still whole, and before KH:3D, when he became whole once again), Former Number VIII of Organization XIII, Keyblade Wielder-in-Training Powers and Abilities: |-|Axel=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon his main weapons. Can summon hordes of Nobodies and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless hold standard Heartless Physiology), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Flight, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation,, Healing, Summoning, Expert Chakram Wielder and competent Keyblade Wielder |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Fire Manipulation (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle |-|Lea=All Previous abilities except for Nobody Physiology and Nobody Summoning, Upgraded Summoning (In addition to his original weapons Lea is also able to summon his Keyblade), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Dimensional Travel, Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his heart into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates.despite being neither alive nor dead. Can kill undead Heartless such as the Search Ghost), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Lea is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Traded blows with Marluxia, although Marluxia was unlikely to be going all-out; was sent to Castle Oblivion by Xemnas with the intent of killing the rogue Organization XIII members; casually killed Vexen by snapping his fingers after he clashed with Sora; fought Sora a few times throughout the events of Chain of Memories, went up against Roxas after he regained his powers; is arguably either stronger than or is a better fighter than Saix as while the latter was defeated by Roxas, Axel was able to fight and defeat Xion who had much of Roxas's power at the time) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Outpaced and intercepted an attack from Master Xehanort, able to keep up with Sora and Roxas) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Marluxia, Sora, Roxas, and Xion) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Took hits from Sora and Roxas, able to block an attack from Marluxia, survived all of his fights until using the last of his energy to help Sora save Kairi) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Managed to survive multiple fights with fellow members of the Organization and managed to incapacitate Xion, who had obtained most of Roxas's power, before passing out from continual fatigue after back-to-back missions) Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with thrown weapons and flame attacks. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: The Eternal Flames (his dual chakrams) and his Keyblade. Intelligence: Exceptionally high, as he was able to scheme his way through Castle Oblivion by manipulating Sora and assassinating his fellow Organization members who are all rather intelligent in their own right. He was also able to incapacitate Xion on two occasions despite the fact that she contained most of Roxas's power at the time and fights evenly with Saix, one of the more powerful members of the Organization and dares to threaten Marluxia himself who is rather powerful in his own right. Axel is pragmatic when it comes to achieving his goals, threatening to kill Namine if it meant eliminating Marluxia. As commander of the Assassin Nobodies, Axel is also particularly skilled at remaining hidden, hiding his thoughts, and generally keeping his foes guessing. After becoming whole again as Lea, he has also spent a year's worth of time training on how to summon and use his Keyblade, but lacked proficiency and even had trouble getting it to appear. By the third game, and an unknown period of training, he appears to be very proficient with the use of a Keyblade, even being able to swap between it and the Eternal Flames in combat. Weaknesses: He can only use his Final Limit when he's hard-pressed, and stunning him with Light Magic will temporarily extinguish the flames that cover the floor of the ring he creates. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosion:' Axel's Limit Break, he engulfs his Chakrams in flames before throwing them at the enemy, generating a small explosion to deal heavy damage on impact. *'Great Explosion:' As his Final Limit, Axel is able to combine his chakrams to form a larger Chakram many times larger than his normal ones, allowing him to ignite it before sending it careening at an enemy to annihilate them with a massive burst of fire. *'Ring of Flame:' Axel is able to generate a ring of flame that acts as a physical wall for his foes, preventing their escape. The wall is completely opaque and virtually indestructible, only allowing Axel to pass through when he wills it. In doing so, Axel can make quick attacks and phase back through the flames, keeping his foes on their toes as they can never be sure where he's going to come from. In addition, the ring of flames will also ignite the floor, continually burning Axel's foes to ebb away their stamina. However, using Light Magic and throwing Axel to the floor to stun him will temporarily disperse some of the flames, giving Axel's target more breathing room. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Eternal_Flames_KHII.png|Eternal Flames|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Eternal_Flames Explosion_KHD.gif|Explosion |link=http://www.khwiki.com/Explosion_(Limit_Break) Lea's_Keyblade_KH3D.png|Lea's Keyblade|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lea%27s_Keyblade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Playable Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users